Reunion Surprise
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Beck and Cat meet up years later and Cat has a secret she never got to tell Beck


Cat giggled as she felt herself being spun in the air. Beck had just won the American Idol and the whole gang was celebrating.

Wanting alittle alone time with him before she had to leave him she pulled him into the boys dorm and started to take off his shirt

"Whoa! Baby are you sure your ready for this?" He was kinda shocked by her eagerness

Cat smirked. "I'm going back to Alabama tomorrow and I don't know how long it will be before I see you again. I want one night to enjoy you."

Beck took this moment not to think about the uncertain future but to lay the blonde down and strip her.

Cat smiled as Beck climbed on her. She tugged his pants off. Just looking at his dick made her breathe hard. Sure she had seen him naked but still.

After they were undressed. Beck hovered the head of his cock over her entrance. "You sure you want this?"

Cat was getting impatient. "YES! I want you"

Beck lowered himself into her, smirking when he heard a moan escape her lips

They continued to do this for 2 hours. Then fell sleep in eachother's arms.

The next day was sad for them all. Most of them lived in LA so they would see eachother all the time but the very few like Cat were unsure of when they would see the friends they made there again.

Cat hugged her best friend Jade who had tears running down her face. "Jadey. Don't cry! Remember you and Rob are moving near me in a week." She laughed at how the raven haired girl was acting.

Jade sighed. "I know but do know how much it hurt to be away from you, Rob and Beck?"

"You will be fine."

Cat turned to Robbie. "You watch her Fitzy. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away from her."

Rob took his younger sister in his arms. "You act like your dating her and I'm not Sally."

She pulled away. She sighed when it comes to say goodbye to Beck. She would gladly do anything except this. She dreaded what was about to come.

Beck wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing away the tears on her cheeks. "Baby don't worry we will see each other again."

Caterina sighed as she placed one last kiss on his lips and walked out of the house. Not looking back at Beck with the fear she would completely break down.

3 weeks later Cat felt horrible. Sure she had Jade and Robbie living with her she still wanted Beck with her and on top of that she was throwing up none stop for the past two days

Jade walked into the bathroom right as Cat had flushed the toilet full of puke and got up to brush her teeth. "You need to eat something Kitty Cat."

Caterina glared at her. "You don't think I would if I could keep it down Jay." She snapped bending down to get some of the pregnancy tests she bought the day before.

"Call if you need me." Jade said walking out and plobbed on the couch.

Rob wrapped his arm around her. "Everything Okay?"

Jade sighed. "I really hope so. I just wished Beck was here to help. They haven't talked since he won."

Robbie kissed her forehead. "Maybe he is busy Jay."

Jade put her face in her hands. "He could have got back with the girl he dumped before the show…..I think her name is Trina."

Robbie looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Our best friend could never do that to the one he loves."

Jade whispered screamed at him. "You don't know that do you Robert Shapiro. The Beck we knew could be completely from how he really is!"

Robbie opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the sound of sniffles behind him. He turned to face a tearful Cat. At first he thought she had overheard their convocation but then he saw the test in her hand. "Rina you're….."

All Cat could do was nod.

Both of her friends got up and hugged her tightly. It was then she realized even though she didn't have Beck the love of her life helping her she would be fine because she had her best friends there by her side.

In the months that followed went mostly smooth. Cat had not talked to Beck since the finale which no one cared about. Robbie and Jade would of course be the godparents. She had picked names. Jadelyn Ariel for a girl after Jade and her favorite Disney princess and Kaden Beckett. Cat felt her child should be connected to Beck in some way even if he wasn't going to be in their life

The day she went into labor was the best day of her life but also the blurriest. It all went by very fast. After 16 hours of pain she finally had her little boy Kaden Beckett Oliver

5 years later the threesome desided to get their careers going they would need to move to LA. Cat was the one most resistant to the move being as she knew Blake was still on Glee and they would most likely run into eachother. The thought escaped her mind the second she got off the plane.

While chasing Kaden on a shopping trip with Jade, Cat had bumped in to someone. "I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going"

The man shook his head. "No. I should have."

Caterina's eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "B-beck?" Was all she could get out.

Beck was shocked. This was the girl he fell in love with on a reality show. The one he could never stop thinking about. He was about to speak when a boy interrupted him.

"Mommy are you ok?"

Cat had wide eyes because her son and his father would he had never met where so close to eachother. "Baby I'm fine. I need to talk to Beck for a minute."

"But?" The little replica of Beck pouts

Cat let her frustration out. She pointed to Jade. "Kaden Beckett Oliver! Go to your Auntie Now"

The boy walked off with his head down.

She turned back to Beck. "So I'm guessing you figured out that Kaden is yours?"

The Glee star could only nod

"Before you say anything I wanted to tell you but you never called so I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"I could never stop loving you Rina" He said bringing his lips to hers.

Cat felt as though she was back on the American Idol set and the 6 years without Beck washed out the window.

Beck put his forehead to hers "I love you"

"I love you too. Are you ready to meet your son."

"As ready as I'll ever be"

Caterina called to her little man. "Kay do you want to meet your dad?"

Kaden's face lit up as he looked at Beck. "Daddy?"

Cat nodded. "Yeah baby"

"DADDY!" Kaden screamed as he flung himself into his father's arms.

At that moment Cat knew everything was gonna be fine.

**A/N: I think Beck and Cat are adoreble together and this is the perfect way to show it.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
